Bex's Nightmare
by sarasidle3
Summary: What would Bex do if she fell Pregnant to Pete after he Raped her.


**CASUALTY**

**Disclaimer – I Do Not Own Casualty. Wish I Did.**

**Summery – What would Bex do if she fell Pregnant to Pete after he Raped her.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bex was sitting in the bathroom staring at a home pregnancy kit as a single tear cascaded down her cheek. Then she herd the front door open she got up, and opened the bathroom door and went to see the person that had just come through the door.**

**When she entered the kitchen there stood a man with dark hair putting shopping away.**

"**Hey." Bex said with a hitch in her voice.**

**When he hears the hitch in her voice, he spins round quickly to saw that she had been crying. He impedingly went over and wrapped his arms around her.**

"**What's wrong Bex?" He asked into her hair.**

"**Oh Luke what am I going to do." She said pulling away to look at him.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked taking her into the living room.**

**He sat her down and then sat on the coffee table taking her hands in his and waited for her tell him what was wrong.**

"**I'm Pregnant. That Jerk got me Pregnant when he raped me." Bex said as she started to cry.**

"**Aww Bex." Luke cooed sitting next to her and taking her into his arms and let her cry. He had been holding her for what seemed like days, he pulled away from her and said "Bex what ever you decide I will stick by you."**

"**I'm going to have to think about what I want to do. Don't tell anyone please I want to know what I'm going to do first."**

"**Okay I won't tell anyone about it but I will stick by you in what ever you decide." Luke replied looking at her with sincere eyes.**

"**Thank you."**

"**Your welcome now let's have some lunch before we go to work huh."**

"**Okay what we having."**

"**Don't know lets go and see what we got."**

**As they got up and went into the kitchen Luke took her hand and lead her into the kitchen.**

**LATER AT WORK**

"**Holby A&E Rebecca speaking how can I help?" Bex answered the phone on reception as she sat filling out details on the computer while on the phone. Luke came to sit in the chair behind her waiting on her finishing on the phone.**

**When Bex finished she turned to him and looked at him.**

"**What?" Luke asked knowing he had been caught staring at her.**

"**Your staring at me again you can't seem to stop. It's like you are playing for Holby United again instead of being a paramedic."**

"**Hey I seem to remember someone not being able to take her eyes off me when I was training on the weights."**

**When Luke was saying this Clare had walked up to reception.**

"**God Bex you accuse my brother of rape and you then sit here and flirt with your Ex-Husband that you are shaking up with you really are a slut." Clare said with disgust.**

"**Hey that's enough leave her alone and do your job." Luke stated standing up for Bex.**

**As Clare turned around and left Bex turned to Luke and said "You didn't have to do that."**

"**Yes I did she has no right to say that you."**

"**What would I do with out you."**

"**You would be a mess."**

"**Funny."**

"**Yeah I am aren't I?" Just at that, Luke's radio went off telling him he had a patient to pick up.**

**LATER AT LUKE'S FLAT**

**After several long hours, Bex was trying to relax in Luke's flat but she couldn't keep her mind off the thing that is growing inside her created by a man that she now despises.**

**As she sat there on the couch, with her knees up at her chest, and with a cup of coffee cradled in her hands. The front door opened and after a few moments, Luke came into the living room and sat down next to her. She takes herself and scoots closer so she is curled up at his side, he puts his arm around her and says, "Have you decided what your going to do about your problem." **

"**Yeah."**

"**What are you going to do?"**

"**I am going to terminate the pregnancy."**

**HUH WHAT DO YOU THINK FIRST ONE I HAVE DONE ABOUT CASUALTY.**

**NOT ENOUGH LUKE AND BEX FANFICS THEY ARE MY FAVE.**

**REMEMBER R&R PLZ BE KIND.**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE?**


End file.
